Ch.73: Parasitism (7)
Chapter 73: Lark wakes up from yet another dream with the veiled woman, but this time he remembers everything about the dream and the woman. He shivers when he remembers seeing his doppelganger. Meanwhile, at Carne's bedroom, Neal screams at Carne to move and hits her with his hand. Carne falls to the floor. Neal notices that the wound on his right arm, which is throbing with pain, is pretty deep. Carne, still on the floor, starts to apologize, but she quickly stops. She turns to look at Neal and yells "You're at fault..!!!". Neal shivers, as Carne stands up while speaking in spurts, "If you..Hadn't said something like that..!!". Neal looks at amazement as wings rip Carne's nightgown and appear on her back and the white part of her eyes turn red. While she is screaming that she hates and detests him, Neal is thinking that he was right to believe that the girl is a mutant, since her wings have prematurely grown. He then starts challenging her further. She calls her desperate and asks her if she is going to kill him to, like her she did with her parents. He then tells her that she is still a monster and that Setz will never like her. To this, Carne reacts by screaming, "No!!". Neal continues by telling her to go ask Setz herself about it. He calls laughable her belief that Setz actually likes her. When he says that she is a monster and, as such, she will have to spend her whole life alone, Carne, who has not reacted until now, says, "Shut up". Neal looks at her stunned, just before Carne uses her fire ability with such force that the wall of her room is blown up. At that moment, Setz's face is shown. As the mansion is engulfed in flames, Carne flies out to the night sky. Black moke appears around her. Carne then talks to it as if in a discussion, telling that she will go with it to Setz. After this, a smoke-like animal, that looks like the familiar Nergal used when he invaded Arzew, materializes next to her. They start flying together away from the mansion. At the student council room, Sai asks Setz what is bothering him. Bathory stretches her arms and claims that the boy must be tired from working here until late. She then proposes to stop for the day. Setz doesn't answer and Sai asks if he is worried about Carne. He then goes on to say that the girl will be fine, since she is at the mansion with all the servants and Neal. He says that Neal will take good care of her. Setz starts saying, "Well, that's true, but..", but he stops and asks Sai why he is grinning. Sai starts to tease Setz by saying with a smile, "I just thought that it's nice to be young". Setz then angrily slams his hands on the desk and tells him with a loud voice to stop since what he is doing gets on his nerves. He then dismisses Sai and Bathory, as it is already late. Sai awkwardly starts apologizing, but Setz interrupts him and says to the both of them to not be late the next day. Bathory and Sai look at him surprised. Suddenly, Sai informs Setz that his 'detection' ability has just noticed a tremendous negative fluctuation caused by an ability approaching. Setz looks at him with bewilderment. Category:Chapters